steven_universe_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Charoite (Royal)
Charoite, also commonly referred to as Royal,''' '''is the Elemental's Administrator that preceded Magnesite, having thought to be dead between the time of the Elemental Azurite's death and his return. He is a Human-Gem hybrid, created through forced Fusion, and is the owner of the Pearl Hachi. Appearance Royal is a boy with a rather feminine appearance. Being only a bit taller than the average Petalite, he has long dark purple hair that reaches his waist, and which sticks out at the sides near the top of his head, both of which he often pulls on when stressed. Royal's skin is 'split' into two halves; the right side of his body is pale and fair, appearing more human, while the left side of his body is a light purple colour, appearing more Gem-like. Royal's right eye is blue, while his left eye is purple, and both have stars in the pupils. Both eyes are sometimes hidden under his dark grey visor. His Gemstone is located on his navel. As a member of the Elementals, Royal wears a silver colored outfit comprised of a tank top, and darker, almost grey looking shorts, which go down to a bit above his knees. Royal also wears black work boots along with silver socks. Personality When first met, Royal appeared to be rather bratty and childish, quick to argue with Kuuruko and Sean despite them just trying to help him, feeling offended that they didn't instantly recognise him as someone of importance. Easy to fluster, as seen when with Sean, Royal is quick to start blushing when called cute, or when the stars in his eyes are brought up, possibly feeling self conscious about his unusual eyes. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy company and feels calmer around people he knows, as seen when he asks Sean to hold his hand before they speak to Apatite. Royal is shown to sometimes be in great pain, often either feeling a tearing pain down the middle of himself for long periods of time, or feeling a burning sensation over his whole body whenever he reforms after being poofed. Despite showing great discomfort when going through these things, or even just discussing them, they seem to occur rarely, and so while in the moment he hates it, most of the time he feels fine. Royal has also been shown to have a great interest in Corruption. Being a specialist on Corrupted Gems, he is shown to have great compassion for them, and enjoys seeing them happy, as when he sees the Corrupted Gem Stingy smile, he can't help but instinctively smile himself. He even has his own area on the ship where he looks after Corrupted Gems, or at least used to, and becomes quickly depressed upon learning they were all poofed and bubbled in his absence, feeling that he is solely to blame for them being imprisoned, despite there being nothing he could have done. Royal is even researching more ways to cure Corruption, as the Elementals cannot go to the Diamonds for help, for fear of punishment over their actions as an organisation. Background Royal is the son of unknown humans from Elementals Spaceship 8L3, a spaceship that crashed over 1100 years ago. Most of the ships crew survived, as many were Gems, however there were high human casualties. The Spaceship crashed on an abandoned Homeworld colony, the Abandoned Charoite Colony, owned by Blue Diamond. There, most humans did not survive for long, due to lack of resources for organic life on the planet. As such, in an attempt to save their son, Royal's parents took part in an experiment to Fuse one of the Charoite Gems with Royal, despite him being a human. It is unknown what age he was when he took place. Through the experiment, Royal was successfully Fused with one of the Gems, however, after it was done the Gem was no more, basically becoming one with Royal. As the new Gem took place on his navel, his skin was taken over by a light purple colour, the same of which the Charoite he Fused with previously had. However, only half of his body was turned this way, the left side of his body now light purple, while the right side of his body remained how it was when he was human. It is believed his Gem is what sustains the human side of his body, and is why he is more Gem than human in reality, while as he still eats, drinks, and has every other organ and body part a human would have, he is able to long periods of time without needing to carry out tasks humans usually need to survive. It is unknown what happened to the other members of Spaceship 8L3's crew, however as Royal is now on Spaceship 9Z5, it is likely the ship sent out a distress signal after crashing, eventually being picked up 9Z5, who came to rescue their stranded members. Some Charoite Gems were also captured by the Elementals, some becoming members while others were poofed and bubbled. Relationships Finn McCarthy Sean McCarthy Kuuruko Royal is one of Kuuruko's friends. As Kuuruko is one of the people who freed him, alongside Sean, he feels that he owes her to a certain extent, especially since after freeing Royal she also went on to help him reestablish and start up his room and area for Corrupted Gems, and is incredibly grateful to her for all the help she has given him in the time they've known each other. They aren't often seen hanging around each other in their spare time, as Royal is usually working 24/7, however they are happy to share personal details with each other, both even sharing their pasts with each other, Royal even explaining how a hybrid like himself came to be. Despite being friends, as stated above, they currently have more of a working relationship than anything else, Royal often needing help with getting things set up/running, as the only constant help he has is Hachi and Stingy, and Kuuruko always ready to help, as she is still waiting to be assigned a new job. Still, they enjoy being around each other, and, similarly to Sean, Royal feels more confident and calm than usual being around Kuuruko. Stingy Blueberry Sunstone Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Elementals